Soviet Protocol Suggestions/Denied Archive
Category:DeniedSuggestionsArchive< Soviet Protocol Suggestions *Drone Kernel Terror Mines Drops 5 terror drones that are underground, when they are run over, they infect the unit that ran over them, they die if they are underground for an extended period of time, after infecting the unit, the terror drone can go on and infect other units. So ... Phobia Drones? *Vacuum Imploder Room for ''Implode''ment (feel free to re-name this) In a large area of effect, several implosion missiles fall into random places anywhere in the area of effect, they suck enemies into them, but do not do damage, and are best used with bombers or larger tanks. * Telascreen tower Energy Depletion Units affected by this protocol become much stronger and faster, but rapidly lose health unless charged by tesla trooper, who uses magnetism to move as fast as the vehicle he is targeting. They can be charged by more than one tesla trooper, allowing them to be even stronger. War Factory: Mini-V2 Aerial Missile Strike Description: The Soviets were looking for a way to re-use their V2 missles and the best idea they got was to put the warheads on a smaller missile,send the rest for smelthing and strap it on some Badgers. This idea proved to be successful,as Allied bases were suprised to see Badgers on the horizon,but with no intention of dive bombing; but shooting their outdated-but-still-deadly missiles. This strike is basically a cruise missle strike,with a number of Badgers (depends on the level of the protocol) coming off-map and start shooting their missiles when at slightly longer than V1 range. It is powerful enough to destroy a Power Plant in one run at Level 1,with a much higher AoE compared to other Level 1 Protocols. Through it is not without its downsides,the strike produces a noticably big beacon and takes more time than most protocols to hit its target. Also,the missiles travel horizontally,meaning if there is anything else before the intended area and is high enough,the missiles will hit that building instead. Not in template *Airfield Bombing Raid A soviet satellite drops bombs coated with rubber onto the ground, at such an angle that they bounce once and hit the target, when they do hit the specified target (if they do, that is), it hits them on the top, dealing flank armor damage. There is no flare, but there is a shadow that gets larger as the bombs drop to the first bounce location, though it is hard to see where the target location is. *Barracks Scubascript Allows the selected group of infantry to dive underwater, allowing them to attack water units, giving the soviet navy some much needed firepower. This would also be anti-sub, helping against those pesky yaris, and allowing you to expand to islands over water, because the soviets don't have an aerial transport able of picking up MCV's. These infantry become more susceptible to anti-infantry attacks, but less to anti-tank. What's the point? MCVs have the HIGHEST health(only Crusader Crawlers will have more I think), and the Soviets are still expanding deities in Paradox. * War Factory: To Each, Arrcording to their Need: Select a friendly tank. That tank is heavily damaged, but all vehicles near the tank heal quite a bit by using the tank parts for repairs. Just use a Crises Drone * Drone Kennel: Release the Hounds: Select a point on the battlefield. The nearest Drone Kennel releases a clutch of mini-drones, rigged to explode on the first enemy they see. If they reach the target point without encountering any enemies, they loiter for a short while before simply exploding on their own. They also explode if it takes them too long to reach their destination. (Optional: have upgrades increase lifespan) This is dumb Radio Tower: Collective Promotion: A Tu-24 Badger drops a chest filled with medals over the targeted area. To open the armoured chest you have to shot it open. After the Chest is opended the commissars are ordered to hand out the medals to anyone doing anything productive. (mocks that the soviets handed out tons of medals to raise moral) How it works: Box gets spawned, box gets killed, threat level goes up. :insert ban reason here - spam Crusher Crane: Equal Share for Everyone! All Health points of all the units (friend or foe) in the area, are equally redistributed amongst all combatants! :Uncodable Crusher Crane Labours Upheaval: Use on a civilian building, spawning partisans, armed with high damage mosin nagants w/bayonete, use bayonete between the salvos like the Shinobi, secondary is molotovs/at mines . (will use Red Guard model, different skin) If you're Lazy, make it regualar conscripts. Highest level will also spawn an engineer. Much too similar to Always Ready, Always There * Tesla Mines: An allied plane flys past and drops a minefield anywhere on the battlefield. These mines create an EMP when driven over, stunning enemy tanks! They are, however, fairly weak against infantry. Eventually, the battery powering them will run down, making them useless (aka timed life). Costs money to use. :Does not follow format *Airfield: Semyorka Strike: An R7 Semyorka rocket, fitted with a Tesla based EMP weapon explodes over the target, shutting down most vehicles (excluding Soviets) for a sizeable length of time. It may not be fantastically innovative, but it fits with the soviets, and is mentioned in lore. This is more Allie-ish than Soviet * Battle Lab Human Frequency: The use of the classic and humorus Human frequency causes them the become 'incapasitated' for the duration of the effect. (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonic_weaponry) This is a Protectorate technology * War Factory in Tank Configuration: We are the Best Around the World!: Targeted tanks become harder, better, faster stronger for 30 seconds, then they emp for 5 seconds. Must be caffeine high and drop. Nyeaaaaaaaaaaaaah ... no *Upgrade: At Last! (From the conscript saying "At Last! Real Battle!") First several rounds fired from units built after this upgrade get a damage buff. (If code-able) *Upgrade: Penny Pinchers No scrap goes to waste! Soviets get a slight monetary boost from crushing units. *Upgrade: Pound Them Soviet tanks become even better heavy hitters with deadlier shells. *Upgrade: Roaring Beasts Listen to her purr... Soviet tanks get a speed boost. *Support Power Stalin's Fists Don't mess with Uncle Joe. Space station sends explosive shells to pummel the earth. Support power takes up a large radius, due to inaccuracy of orbital attack. Shells themselves are not too powerful, yet more rounds are sent with higher support power level. *Support Power Ivan the Terrible An enemy soldier reveals itself to be the most insane person on earth: Crazy Ivan. (Coding would be similar to allied Double Agent). Each support power level spawns an even more brutal version of Ivan. Hefty price tag on using the power, though. Upgrade 1 – Cost: 2500 Red Guard Training – A heavy and brutal training regime that turns Conscripts to strong and loyal Red Guard Infantry. Cost: 170 = Red Guard Infantry: Stronger basic anti-infantry soldiers that deals and takes more damage with their ADK rifles and thanks to their body armour. Their Molotov projectile speed increases. Upgrade 2 – Cost: 2500 Tank Hunter Training – Heavy propaganda and better training converts once criminals into loyal Tank Hunter Infantry. Cost: 400 = Tank Hunter Infantry: Tougher anti-armour troops that throw their mines at a greater distance and their aim onto weak points on tanks with their Flak cannon to increases damage. Upgrade 3 – Cost: 2500 Ivan Grenadier Training –With the improved grenades and more armour, these ex-veteran Conscripts plan to burn a path for the comrades. Cost: 220 = Ivan Grenadier Training: Given more powerful HE incendiary grenades and more armour, Ivan Grenadiers scorch the earth. Note: I thought that this could be placed on the last empty slot for the Barracks production tab. :None of these follow the template, and this is NOT an upgrade suggestion page. *Barracks: Bolsheviks Reserve: All infantry killed during this effect will be replaced with fresh conscripts. (name suggestions are welcome). Higher level increase the time of the protocol. *Battle lab: Davidov's orchestra/Rocket orchestra: All rocket based weaponry get a RoF and range bost while the songKatyusha plays (or march version). Davidovs Orchestra refers to russian rocket artillery, nicknamed Stalin's Organs or Katyushas (named after the russian love song that later became a march/propaganda song with the same name). Remeber, the song is just there because I thought it would be a unique feature. It is by no means the center of the suggestions and therefor expenable. :Very little use *Industrial plant: Quantity over Quality All units will be cheaper to produce during this protocol, they will however start with lower health. :Uncodability *Battle Lab: Soyuz Deployment: Soviet forces, such as the Gargarin are deployed from space via Soyuz pods. The pods damages whatever they hit but gets destroyed themselves if they crash on super heavies, water, or large buildings. Also, the deploy radius for this protocol is rather large, as it is difficult to precisely shot particles to Earth from space. :Just space marines *Barracks: Extra conscription: All barracks on the map produce twice as fast for a short time. :In OSBs own words: '''very meh' * barracks '''Real Rockets!': Flak troopers (and maybe other flak units?) within area of effect get real anti-armor rockets for a while, this also works on garrisons. (dunno about coding viability) this is done to compensate for the fact that the soviets havbe got no good anti-armor garrison/ranged infantry unit. :Nonsensical * Barracks Advanced Infantry Training: Not sure if it should be a protocal or upgrade button...but here you go. To answer the call for better trained troops for more drawn out battles comes... :Isn't in character *Tesla Reactor March of the Red Army (A smaller name might be needed for EVA purposes): Drops a special barracks at the designated location. This barracks can produce infantry with a reduced build time and cost (it acts like it is always near an industrial plant). The barracks disappears after a designated amount of time. At level one, the barracks can produce conscripts and flak troopers, at level two, it can also produce snipers and grenadiers, and at level three, it can produce tesla troopers and combat engineers too. Each level increases the time the barracks appears, increases the health of the barracks, and further decreases the build time and cost of the units produced out of the special barracks. Why build a regular barracks? *N/A Soviet Upgrade System Suggestion Since soviet protocols are not gotten through production structures, I think, that protocols should upgrade, through them, and then a second time through the launch pad (upgraded battle lab). Example: Super Reactor-> Desolator Airstrike lvl 1 -> Airfield -> Desolator Airstrike lvl 2 -> Launch Pad -> Desolator Airstrike lvl 3 *'Alternative Upgrade system' Soviet Protocols upgrade first through the production structure, and a second time, through an upgrade in the production structure, that also has a secondary function. Example: Super Reactor -> Desolator Airstrike lvl 1 -> Airfield -> Desolator Airstrike lvl 2 -> Super Reactor Upgrade (will have a secondary function, such as, increased power output.) -> Desolator Airstrike lvl 3. Denied, both of them are dumb *super reacter* Magnetic rise A weaker and more spread out version of the magnetic satillite that make vehicles extremely light and have only a fraction of the weight when in the radius. An apoc tank suddenly weighs a few hundred kilogrammes instead of the normal few hundred tonnes. This makes heavier vehicles much faster and manuverable but also stops them crushing . Also, it makes lighter vehciles float a tiny bit, immobolising it for the time being since the wheels are not touching the ground, it can still fire it's weapon however. the lighter vehicles also flies back like infantry when hit by explosive or gun type weapons (hilarity ensues). Upgrades inproves area and lasting time. The final upgrade allows it to be moved around like a magnetic satillite. Not very Soviety *Battle Lab: EMP storm A long range ICBM with a Tesla EMP warhead is fired from the nearest city with a launch pad. It explodes in the air above the battlefield, creating a tesla storm and severely reducing the speed and turret traverse rate of mechanical units below it. Infantry are simply knocked to the ground. It also shorts out aircraft radar systems, causing aircraft to have no LoS inside the storm, thus forcing them to fly out before they can engage again. Eh. *Refinery: Subliminal Propaganda Creates a large field where expensive units (e.g. Apoc Tanks) become weaker, even if their your enemy's, but cheap units (e.g. conscripts) become stronger. The opposite of "shock and awe" which is an allied protocol. This protocol is reference to communism. Denied, the Soviets rely on powerful units *Airfield: Oh, the humanity Fills the targeted blimp(s) with hydrogen, allowing them to have a bigger engine, which means they go as fast as their afterburner all the time, without wasting any health. Of course, when destroyed, the blimps will create a large hydrogen explosion, which is much like a firestorm (little damage to buildings) that effects ground and aerial units (including your own aerial units). The afterburner effect stacks up with this protocol. Upgradeable. Each upgrade increases the size of the effect, and the speed of the blimps. Denied, though the name made them laugh *'Magnetic Singularity improvement' all Tesla units underneath the effect is buffed significantly in damage and resistance, it also damages them slightly by overcharging them. Overcharged Capacitators does this *Industrial Plant Magnetic Assault When used on ships and vehicles it focuses a weak version of magnetic satellite on the vehicles lifting them high in the air, when targeted on friendly vehicles, they are outfitted with a propeller that lets them move and fire while floating, and also lets them move faster than normal. Can be used on enemy vehicles to lift them into the air, and since they are not fit with a propeller prior to the use of the satellite, they cannot fire or move for the duration of the satellite. It is useful for making amphibious assaults, quick getaways, or neutralizing enemy threats. Since the satellite does not last forever, it is recommended to use a twinblade when you need to be airborne for long periods of time. Airborne units can only be attacked by anti-air. Each upgrade increases the duration of the satellite, and the speed of the units affected by the satellite. Mag-Lift tank does this but funnier